toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Academy City Security Bureau
The''' Academy City Security Bureau''' is an undercover covert ops unit located in Academy City and serves as a special forces unit of the Academy City Military. The Security Bureau is a counter-terrorism unit formed as a means of maintaining internal affairs and security as well as protecting Academy City from bot foreign and domestic threats and terrorist plots. Overview The Academy City Security Bureau is a covert ops counter-terrorism unit founded by Aleister Crowlet in 1947 officially as a means of protecting the city knowing that violence and terrorism could strike the city state. In reality however, he really intended on having it defend himsefl as he knew that factions within the Magic Side would try to come and assassinate him as punishment for abandoned the Magic Side and defecting towards the Science Side and formed the bureau to protect his wok. Years later with the expansion and development of Academy City and the rapid modernization it undertook, the bureau is now one of the best organizations in Academy City and has bases all over the city from facilities, to buildings and even beneath schools. Chronology Black Hand Arc Following the formation of GROUP by the secretive organization simply known as The Council, the members of GROUP were all sent to a secret Anti-Skill facility to recover files for a secret military project simply known as Project Black Hand and managed to do so. During their escape however, an alarm was triggered and the Bureau dispatched their agents after hearing that Anti-Skill operatives were down. Bureau agents arrived in Stirder mechs however, the facility was nearly destroyed and the infiltraitors got away. Afterwards, the Bureau was put on high alert and the council began to monitor the bureau's activities in secret. Orsola Rescue Arc In the aftermath of the battle between the Kamijou Faction supported by the Amakusa and Agnese's Forces at Orsola Cathedral, Bureau agents were once again dispatched. During that time, Yumi used Awaki, who was brainwashed into helping her and knew of the bureau's activities due to her council affiliation, reported their positions and Yumi was able to brainwash almost all bureau agents in Eiri High School to ignore her having only ignored one. Will Master Arc In the week leading up to the Daihaseisai festival, Bureau agents are put on high alert fearing a potential terrorist attack and Sakai Kahori is one of those agents and serves as an officer and commander of the Eiri Division of the Bureau. After being informed of Yumi's Will Master powers by a mysterious informant simply known as Black Phoenix, Kahori manages to capture Yumi after swim class and brings her bound and gagged down to the facility. Kahori however, is later captured by Kubo, a fellow Bureau agent-turned pawn of Yumi, and finds herself captured and a hostage of Yumi having been gagged herself. Kahori is then brainwashed and the entire Eiri Bureau unit is under Yumi's thumb. Category:Organizations and Factions Category:Science Side Organizations and Factions